


Gay Porn Reaction

by nogara43



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogara43/pseuds/nogara43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it is. And there really is a live action porn of Osomatsu-san</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Porn Reaction

Gay Porn

Chomomatsu: *searching the Internet*

Osomatsu: looking for some porn?

Chomo: *grumbles* Shut the...what the hell?

Oso: hmmmm...what's up Fappymatsu? *Sees* Whooooaaaa...is that?

Karamatsu: Oi...where's my copy of GQ? *Sees* WHAT THE FUCK? *Blushes* that's not supposed to be me is it?

Chomo, Oso: *just look at their brother in sheer, pure shock*

Kara: I DON’T THAT WITH GUYS! T...that would ruin my reputation!

Oso: what reputation?

Chomo: As a loser?

Kara: *steaming*

Ichiimatsu: *looks at screen* is there something you're trying to tell us, Chomomatsu-nii-san?

Chomo: FUCK OFF! That's supposed to be you and Karamatsu! 

Ichii: *looks at Kara and then at the screen and back at his brothers. Meanwhile Todomatsu and Jyuushimatsu walk in* EEEEEHHHHH?!!

Kara: That's what I'm saying! 

Toddy: *looks* EEEEHHH?! WHAT IS THAT? *Horrified* h....how am I supposed to get a girlfriend now?!

Chomo: You're telling me!

Oso: I hear some girls are into that sort of thing though. So, it might not be too bad, right?

Kara: YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHO’S FUCKING THEIR BROTHER!

Ichii: seriously...I wouldn't want Karamatsu-nii-san anyway..*sees cat videos and gets distracted by watching those*

Kara: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'm not cool enough?!

Jyuu: Mine’s the biggest!

Totoko: *nosebleeds to death*


End file.
